Resurrection
by Fera V
Summary: In the pursuit of victory, many forget who their pillars of strength are. And yet, it is the forgotten who often end up as the ultimate saviors...


**Resurrection**

**_Disclaimer_**_: Yes, I sometimes put these in. I do not own a single part of the Tales series, not even the OVA fansub have released. Yep, that's right a fansub of the first episode. Go forth and download it! … And now onto the story. _

_I was going for something different here, with not necessarily a wonderfully happy ending… Enjoy_

Blade glinting, the polished steel slicing through the air smoothly – he fought. Battling inside with the familiar fear that sought to overpower him and smother him completely, he fought.

For his land, for the very foundations of his being, his existence, he ensnared himself in a personal war against the man who almost crushed everything he had stood for.

Yet now he had the support of his friends, he had allies which had mentally bound themselves to him, supporting with heart and soul. He was no longer a lone young boy with an unclear destiny: this was what he had to do, victory was his to claim.

So he parried, he struck, he charged with power that would not subside, until the very fibers of his body strained with the effort of continuing. With the irregular rhythm of parry, strike, lunge, retreat; he tuned his mind to concentrate on one thing.

He had to stay alive. Survival was necessary.

In the pursuit of his goal, he forgot those who stood beside him. He forgot the witch and the summoner, who were as exhausted as he was. He forgot that casting and summoning spirits were activities just as strenuous as sword thrusts.

In his complete oblivion, he even forgot the almost ethereal presence of the healer, who kept back, away from direct fire. But she was vital, without her he could not have gone on.

But he had forgotten her. All that mattered to him was the man he hated, and so, in an almost final burst of force, he unleashed his accumulated fury and lost all caution. With a piercing shriek he charged, only realizing his mistake upon seeing the man's outstretched hands burning with fire.

Dhaos smiled coldly as his magic enveloped the swordsman, crushing him completely. It was a brief smile, since the rest of them were still alive and very angered by his actions.

It was dark.

So dark.

Was he alive?

Maybe he was asleep.

He was unsure. It seemed strange.

He tried to move his arms and legs, but couldn't.

Maybe he was dead.

_No. _

He couldn't be.

There was so much yet to do! He hadn't even accomplished his goal!

What kind of knight was he?

He wanted to scream. But he couldn't feel his mouth.

Did he even have a mouth?

Understanding that he was nothing, so insubstantial, caused a wave of sadness to wash over him, burying him in the darkness even further.

There was no solace, the black picked him apart. He did not know what he was anymore. Everything that had been before seemed unimportant now.

He just wanted to leave that place.

The place of defeat and melancholy.

Slowly, he began to shut down his mind, concentrating on unconsciousness.

Yet something held him, refusing to let go.

Iridescence shimmered in the distance, so tiny at first; he thought it was just an illusion cast by his deteriorating mind.

It got bigger, and he began to hope. Was the light his savior?

Would it rescue him?

The beam reached further, paving a path of radiance from the glorious figure inside towards what remained of him.

It looked familiar, golden hair streaming behind its head and creating a halo. It bore no clothing; the light was its robe.

Recognition simmered somewhere inside as the light enveloped him, warming, nurturing and soothing.

The smile on her face was warm, confident. She kneeled in front of him, and he felt his being surge back to solidified existence as she placed glowing palms on his form. Memories flooded back, so did pain and feeling. She healed his mind and his body, her hands stroking his face, his scarred torso and limbs.

He raised a hand in front of himself and tried to touch her, fearing for a moment that she was just an illusion, cast by his tortured mind in a last effort to cling onto some sort of survival.

Her eyes widened and she jerked away from his hand as it neared her face. He was about to pull it back, not wanting to know the truth, when she reached out for it, taking it within her own small fists and pressing it to her cheek.

He smiled at the feel of her soft skin, relieved that she had saved him and held him now; he lay with his head on her chest, her arms enveloped him as if he was a lost child, one that need to come back home.

Tenderly, lovingly, she kissed his forehead, all her power flowing into his body. It revitalized him and he felt like he had been born again.

She rose now, gently lowering him on solidified darkness and holding out her hand. He grasped it and they walked together, two people clothed only in light.

Two people finally united in their feelings.

Two people resisting defeat and defying everything that sought to hold them back.

He opened his eyes and sprang to his feet, a little disoriented.

Even upon falling, he had not released sword and shield. He held them now, tightly, as he glared at Dhaos' surprised visage.

A muffled cheer from behind while he struck the final blows, a groan from Dhaos.

And utter confidence in his own powers now grew within him.

He was denied his victory, however, as Dhaos chose to disappear through time, instead of finishing the fight.  
Yet he knew that the battle would be finished one day.

He turned towards his allies and saw that they supported a limp figure, whose robes were stained with blood.

Gasping he ran towards her, and sighed with relief when she breathed slowly.

Calmly. In and out.

Gently, he took her out of the arms of Klarth and Arche, hugging her to himself, holding her because to him she was so valuable, so noble.

He lay her down on the cold mausoleum floor, taking out a potion and pouring it into her mouth.

Her face colored slightly as she coughed, then opened her azure blue eyes.

And she smiled to see him, and he was happy too.

"See? I can protect you, Cless, just like you can protect me."

He shook his head, still kneeling over her, even though stones dug into his knees.

"No, Mint, you didn't protect me. You saved my life."

Her hand moved - she tried to lift it, but she was still too weak.

"That's why I'm a healer. It is my duty."

He held her, shielding her from anything that may have caused any harm, until Klarth and Arche came back with the medics.


End file.
